Green Danger
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Flashback- Six informs One that he's leaving the mercenary business and explains his two reasons. The people and the dream. Family fluff. Refs from Divide By Six and Promises, Promises. For a contest. Oneshot.


**GAHHHH!**

**Ok, explanation. I entered a contest for Sempaiko over at the Providence Playground, celebrating St. Patty's Day. The contest theme was anything Six. So, I had a fanfic and I was ALMOST done with it, when 'Divide By Six' came out, ROCKED MY BRAIN, and killed my fanfic XD. SO, I started on another one, IN HONOR OF the newest episode.**

**I still may finish the other one, but the basic meaning behind it has been slaughtered, so it's doubtful.**

**For my other readers, I'll get back to Breakeven soon, but I wanna do this one and I have another AWESOME STORY planned! For those of you that read my 'Homework' fic, it's gonna be a lot like that. Hilarious Six/Rex Father/Son bonding and after that new ep, HOW COULD I IGNORE IT ANYMORE?**

**THAT EP WAS SUCH A CAPS LOCK EP... **_**HE TOOK OFF THE SHADES D8 OMG I FREAKED**_**.**

**And here's the fic.**

**ATTENTION: Flashback territory. Ye be warned. And yeah, it's a huge summary for the most part XD.**

**o0o**

The dark room was lit by a single candle. It didn't spread a frigtening glow, however. It was warm and inviting, though dim.

After taking a silent, deep breath, he stepped forward, into the light. He dropped to one knee, his arm resting against his other leg, and bowed his head in silence, in front of his meditating mentor.

The other man, cracking an eye open to make sure he wasn't looking, let out a small smile, trying to hold back a snicker. "You were always the respectful type, Six."

Six, upon hearing his name, jerked his head up. "Did I bother you? I didn't mean-," he was cut off by the other, slightly older man standing up, "I can wait."

"Nonsense," he said, stretching and popping his back. With a wave of his hand, he snuffed out the candle and walked over to the wall. Pulling the cord, he opened the blinds to the window, letting the sun and wind wash in. "I can always meditate, but you only come over every other blue moon."

"I don't mean to be avoiding you, One."

"I know, I know," One said, sitting back down in a huff, "I think that if you aren't busy for longer than a day, your limbs would fall off and rot."

"... You're probably right."

The other laughed, while Six looked at the room in clearer light. It was mostly bare, other than the candle and mat on the floor where his teacher sat. Behind him though, rested a few bamboo cages filled with small birds, which must have been the small clinking he had heard earlier.

One brushed off imaginary dust from his shirt. "Alright, so," he said, once looking back up to the other, dressed in the green feild outfit with a sword secured to his back, "What's going on? I know you're not here for chit-chat."

Six crossed his legs, getting a bit more comfortable. "Actually, I am."

"Really?," the teacher's eyes grew wide, then excited, "Ooh, then it must be interesting. Let's hear it!"

"I'm...," Six let out the breath he was holding and glanced his eyes to the ground, thankful again for the shades, "I'm quitting the mercenary work."

One's eyes got a little bigger. "Really? You?" After the other nodded, he continued, "Oh, this _must_ be interesting."

Six shot his eyes up again. "You're not angry?"

"Angry? No," he said, trying the move the conversation along, "but incredibly curious."

Catching the hint, Six started with his story. "You know that I've been hired by Providence?"

"You mean those people that run around like superheroes trying to fight the big bad monsters?"

Six stared at him for a second, but couldn't find anything that wasn't the truth in that statement. "... Yeah."

One nodded, "What about them? Finally realized that it was all smoke and mirrors?"

The other looked away, remembering the last conversation they had together. When Six had decided to fight with Providence and try to actually do something that was worth it. Not fight someone else's war so they could get bragging rights, but something to help everyone. Back then, One figured that the organization was trying to do the impossible and warned him that it would only lead to dissappointment. It seemed that his views on the subject hadn't changed... except...

"It's not," Six argued back, "We've... _I've_ done something." One raised an eyebrow. "It all could change the world."

"Well, don't keep it to yourself," One mumbled, "Tell me the story. Was this you and that White Knight's doing?"

"No," Six huffed, "White is too... heartless to come up with anything that can actually help." His teacher just kept silent that time, so Six continued. "You must've heard of their Doctor Fell."

One nodded. "Providence's top scientist."

"He was heartless, too," Six grimaced, "Their solutions to the entire problem was to either capture them to study on and eventually kill them, or just kill them out in the field. It was going nowhere."

"Was?," One gave a light smile, "And what did you do? Get annoyed and kill them?" 

"No," he answered, One's smile staying the same, "I met someone. Some people." Again, he stayed quiet, so Six continued with the story. "Fell's assisstant, Doctor Holiday. She had ideas, a lot of them, but Fell wouldn't listen to her. So... I followed her." One raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. "She said that they should at least study the Evos, what she called the monsters, in a natural enviornment. Study how they changed, how thier organs worked, how they lived." One could tell that Six was getting a roll now. He seemed passionate about this idea. "She said that, with enough research, there could be a way to reverse the process. Treat it as if it were a common disease."

"Reverse?," the teacher asked.

"A _cure_."

One straightened up, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Sounds like a wonderful dream, anyway. Can such a thing even be done?"

Six's lips glided into a rare smile.

His teacher slouched back down. "You aren't even to the interesting part, yet, are you?"

"I found him," he answered, keeping the smile.

"Him?"

"Rex. The cure," Six told him. Once again, the other was quiet, waiting for the story. "Me and White Knight were out on a job. I found the boy out in the feild."

"Boy?," One asked.

"He's probably around ten," Six said, "He has amnesia. Can't remember a thing up until the moment I found him."

The bird's chirped in their cage and One, out of habit, hushed them as if they were people, then looked back to Six. "How is this boy a _cure_?"

"He's an Evo, too, but not like the others," he told him, "Rex isn't a monster. Just a normal kid. Somehow, that sickness went over well with him and he can use it to his advantage." Again, Six was on a roll. "This _boy_ can turn the monsters back into what they used to be. Back into humans."

"But... how?"

Six waved his hand, dismissing that one. "Holiday understands it. I have no idea."

"Can this really be done?"

"I've seen it," Six defended, "Rex saved my life using that power. I quickly brought him back to Providence and showed Holiday."

"Incredible!," One smiled, "Providence is better off than I thought."

"Not exactly," he said, frowning at the memory, "Providence's rule was to destroy all of the Evos, including Rex. So, me and Holiday decided to keep Rex under wraps and sneak him out when it was clear. Take him somewhere else. Somewhere his power can be put to good use and no one will be trying to kill him at the same time."

"Oh no," his teacher put his hand against his forehead, completely into this, "Then what happened?"

In response, Six continued with the story, getting more and more heated as he went. "White ended up finding out something was going on. He took Holiday, made her talk. Then, he took Rex."

Noting Six's clenched fist, One guessed, "_Then_ you killed him."

"Almost," he answered, "I got to Rex in time, but something... happened to White Knight, and, no, it wasn't me. Now, he can't leave Providence base, because of the nanites."

"And... what about these two people?"

Six let out another breath, "Holiday was fine. She ended up getting out of wherever White locked her up and Rex turned out to be ok. Now, White Knight is considered the leader of Providence, because he's now the only human that is 'nanite free'. Fell has been... _debunked_, to put it in so many words, and Holiday is now the lead researcher and Rex's primary physician. Rex himself is now Providence's 'secret weapon' and 'humanity's last hope', which is a little sad if you ever get to meet him."

One chuckled again, then asked a question. "And what about you?"

A few silent seconds passed between them. "I'm second-in-command of Providence and Rex's handler and trainer."

Again, his teacher straightened up, this time letting out a deep breath. "Now, that is interesting."

"One," Six said quietly, sliding the glasses off, "I won't be going back to being a mercenary. This is too important."

"I know," the other sighed, "You care a lot about this dream and you seem more than vigilant to defend it and the people who can make it real."

"I am."

One smiled, then stood again, the birds starting to chirp louder and louder. He walked back to the cage, unlocking one with a small _clink_. "Have you ever wondered that, even though you're much stronger than the others, you're still the last number to come in line?"

He was a bit curious about where this new topic came from, but still narrowed his eyes all the same. "All the time," Six answered, feeling the resentment hit him again.

A small bird gently hopped out of it's cage and into One's outstretched hand. "The numbers are a ranking of the most 'dangerous' people on the planet," he explained, "Not by skill or agility or strength, but by how merciless and uncaring you can be for the lives you hold in your hands. You come in last, because you care about the world and these people you've told me of." One smiled over to him. "I honestly can't understand why anyone would want to be higher than what they already are."

Six blinked up at his master, as the man walked over to the open window. "So...," he asked, trying to get this right, "I'm Six, because I have common sense?"

The other chuckled, looking back at him, "You're Six, because you have a heart and a soul, no matter how much you try to hide it."

His eyes narrowed at his teacher. "Then... why are you One?"

The man in question released the bird out into the wild. "Because, Six," he explained, watching the bird fly away, "I've trained and helped hone the skills of the people I care about and look what's happened to them. Waging wars against each other. Killing innocents for sport. I didn't realize what deadly consequences my teaching had done to them."

"That wasn't you," Six narrowed his eyes again, "That was their choice."

"And yet, you did the same," One said, turning back towards Six with the smile, leaning against the wall, "At least for a little while, anyway." The other looked away, and One said, "Tell me about these two. This Rex and Doctor Holiday."

Six looked back up to him, thinking over that answer. Eventually he started, "Like I told you, Rex is just a normal kid. He wants to have fun, he wants to rebel, his mind is usually elsewhere in training. He gets bored easy, too. I caught him multiple times trying to steal my shades and Holiday informed me that he won't stop hitting on her."

One chuckled, "Well, working for a government agency should keep him entertained."

"You'd think," Six mumbled, then continued, "Anyway, Holiday's a genius. She's the one that initially discovered the nanites and she's named the Evos. Her sister... has turned into one... and Rex can't cure her. But she just uses that as an excuse to keep going forward. She has most of the same ideals as I do and she wants Rex to have a normal life." He glanced back up to One, "I'm trying to give him that too or, at least, trying to get his memory back for him, but it's not getting anywhere so far. I don't know what we'll do."

"You'll raise the boy right. That's what you'll do," One lectured.

Six looked up to him. "I'm not exactly the kid's father."

"No," One smirked, "But I think you're doing good so far."

Six smirked too, closing his eyes, "I only just told you about him and Holiday."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Holiday," his teacher smirked wider, bringing his hand to his chin, "It's not every day _your_ smitten by a woman."

"What?," Six's eyes popped open, "Am not!"

One laughed at him again, as Six stood. "Oh, wait, wait," he said between chuckles, "I don't want to run you off."

"No, it's not that," the other huffed, putting his finger to his ear and listening to the incoming message from Providence, "I need to be go."

"So soon?"

He looked back over to his master, with a sad smile, "Sorry."

"Ah, it's nothing. You're always running off anyway," One dismissed it and leaned off the wall. After walking closer to him, he put his hand on Six's shoulder. "Take care of these people, Six," he told him, "Protect them. I know how you are and these people are going to end up meaning a lot more to you than they do right now. So use what I taught you in the way it was _meant_ to be used."

Six blinked. "Protecting people?"

One smiled a toothy grin and lowered his strong voice. "Protecting the people you _care_ about."

After a second, Six's smile came back. "I will."

"I know," One said, patting the other man's shoulder and letting his hand drop. Six turned to walk away, but as he was in mid stride, about to put the shades back on, One spoke again. "I haven't told the others yet."

Six stopped and looked back. "Told them what?"

The bird he had released came flying back to the window, perching itself on the sill. "I'm sick," One answered, reaching his hand out to the bird.

"Sick?," he repeated, at a complete loss.

"Oh, now, don't start worrying over me," One lectured again, "I'll be fine. I'm not your average person, you know."

"Sick with what?," he asked, ignoring the comment.

One sighed, looking back down to the bird and letting it nuzzle it's head against his finger. "The very disease you're fighting against," he answered, then looked back up, "I won't let it take me so easily. Until then, I'll just wait for your miracle cure to work itself out."

"Are you su-"

"I'm fine, Six," he repeated, keeping his smile, "I only told you, because you would've found out anyway and just be angry that I didn't tell you. I don't want you to worry over this." A silence passed between them. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," Six answered automatically.

"Then trust me when I tell you not to worry so much," One smiled, "You have your own life to attend to now."

Six's eyes softened at the words. "Alright."

"Don't forget what I told you, Six," One said.

The other green clad man, turned again, putting his shades back on. "Obviously," Six smiled, then, after a small bow, started to walk away.

"And try to add a little more color into that ensemble!," One called after him, earning a chuckle and hand wave.

The door lightly closed behind his student, the bird flying away at the sound. One smiled and whispered to the air, "And that's why they call you Six."

**o0o**

**Well, this went MUCH faster than that other fic XD. I obviously wanted to explore One's character a little more. I have no idea if I'm on the mark about this or not, but OH WELL. Makes for good fic!**

**I don't really know what else to say about this. This fic pretty much sums up all of the comments I had about the episode except that **_**OMG SIX TOOK OFF HIS SHADES GJAH;LKAJ;;JGASJIOA**_**.**

**I did want to make a fic about this (One's and Six's relationship) and it was originally going to be Six thinking back to his mentor (telling Rex/Holi about him, at a funeral, etc). But I think this worked out much better.**

**OH AND THE CONTEST XD Yeah, yeah, this is for the contest XD.**

**Btw, One's comment at the end means that Six is called 'Six' because he uses his talents to protect the people and ideas that he cares about. He isn't heartless to the world, like the others tend to be. Just One giving him the title of 'Six' shows that he's already proud of him... God, that part in the ep had me tearing up... ANYWAY~**

**Now, stay tuned my readers for another fic coming near you. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FLIPPING LOVE IT. YES. REALLY. If you were a fan of my fics 'Homework', 'Gummy Bear', 'Total Accident', 'How Rex Stole Christmas'... but ESPECIALLY 'Homework', then you guys are going to LOVE the fic that I have in store for you. More Six/Rex Father/Son hilarious situations! YES!**

**Ok, ok lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Read and Review! =3**


End file.
